


New Start....

by ElSun



Category: All Rise - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: All Rise at the end of the episode we saw Lisa and Jean... What happens when the clock stops....
Relationships: Lisa/Jean
Kudos: 7





	New Start....

The phones were ringing off the hook... The courthouse had been seized by a father who had been to the end of the road. Lisa was on the phone now she had the Mayor to talk down... She was focused on the conversation whilst there was still a hint of Jean’s perfume lingering in the air. Her lips pursued. The sooner she could bag the situation she could Finnish her talk with Jean.  
She had ended the call and was now on her way to the press conference she had to put the story to bed.  
The next few hours Went by in a blur, the blonde was on her way out of the office. She was at the elevator when she heard the buzz.

“Hello.”  
“Lisa”  
“Just calling to know if you would still like to drop by for dinner.”  
“Just dinner?”  
“You have work in the morning and if memory serves you don’t do well after not sleeping.”  
She smiled and chuckled.  
“Need me to bring anything?”  
“Just you...”  
“Will do...”  
TBC....


End file.
